Lucas Schiffer
is a student in Springdale Elementary. He is actually a Yo-kai who takes the form of a human child and is the son of the late Ancient Enma. Biology Lucas has black hair of average length at the back, though at the front he has a long side fringe that covers a large portion of the right side of his face. He has large rimless glasses and dark gray eyes. He wears a yellow coat and blue jeans. Lucas appears to be a quite shy but good-natured boy, even when confronted with unknown situations he doesn't seem to get fazed easily, and although he was born a Yo-kai, he enjoys living and being raised as a human. Relationships Ancient Enma Ancient Enma was Lucas' father. Lord Enma In Pura Pura, it is revealed that he is actually Lord Enma's younger brother. Nate and Katie Lucas is in the same classroom as Nate and Katie, Lucas often aids them by revealing his prophetic dreams to them. Venoct It is not clear what kind of relationship Lucas and Venoct have, but in several ocassions Venoct has expressed that Lucas is someone important to him. Profile Yo-kai Watch Lucas makes his debut in the first game, and while he can be found around town in earlier chapters, he doesn't play much of a role until the last chapter "Farewell Yo-kai". After having a prophetic dream, he reveals to the player that he's able to see Yo-kai and holds the key that connects Springdale to the Yo-kai World. He is later revealed to be the son of Ancient Enma. After the main story is cleared, talking to Lucas will give the player the option to fight McKraken again. Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits/Fleshy Souls Completing Lucas' request "Back to the Yo-kai World" will give the player access to the Yo-kai World, which is needed in order to unlock McKraken's optional boss fight and completing Venoct's quest . Completing his second quest "Nightmare Revelation" will allow the player to use the drop item Ghostly Goo to befriend Wobblewok. Yo-kai Watch 3 '' After completing the request "Enma Note", the request "Enma Note Part 2" will be unlocked, where Nate is asked to help Lord Enma to revive all the Yo-kai that have been erased by the Enma Note. Towards the end of the quest, it is revealed that Lucas' name had been written into the Enma Note as well. After Lord Enma enters the Note, he finds Lucas there among the erased Yo-kai. After realizing that he too possesses the blood of Enma, he asks Lucas if he also wanted to become the King Enma, which Lucas denies and explains that he is happy enough living in a world where humans and Yo-kai can co-exist peacefully. After this, Lucas can be found around Mt. Wildwood again, like in the previous games. If Nate talks to him, he'll be glad to see both him and Whisper again. At the end of their conversation, Lucas asks the two of them to thank Lord Enma for him if they happen to run into him. ''Yo-kai Watch 4 After befriending Shien in Pura Pura, speaking to Enma several times will reveal that when Shien died, his heart split in two, his "good heart" fusing with Itsuki and being later reborn as Enma. Some decades later, during the time when Enma was the successor, Lucas, who carried Enma blood, was born. His soul harboured Shien's "other heart". To make sure he didn’t awaken Shien’s “evil heart”, his demonic power was sealed, and he was sent to the human world. And so he ended up living as a human. Though of course, he forgot Shien’s existence because of the “Shadow History” (a hex used by the Enma clan to erase a Yo-kai's existence from history and everyone's memory). But, due to Lucas' existence being temporarily erased by the Enma Note in Yo-kai Watch 3 and being later saved by Nate, Shien’s “evil heart” also woke up from its sleep and was unleashed. But thanks to the Watchers, they were able to make the "evil heart" friendly. Now the Watchers, and some Yo-kai, learned from Lord Enma that he is actually Ancient Enma's son rather than his grandson, making him Enma's younger brother. Going to Mt. Wildwood, Venoct can be found on the spot where Lucas usually stands in previous games, he says he's waiting for "someone precious to him to come back" and that this someone is a human "that connects the bonds of human and Yo-kai", this is obviously refering to Lucas. Etymology Name Origin Hikage Mao makes reference to Shien, who was Lucas' previous life, being the "demon king who slumbers under the sun's shadow" as the Mikado Tribe symbol is the sun, the kanji 日''' (hi) means "sun", '''影 (kage) means "shadow", and 真生 (Mao) sounding similar to '魔王 '(Maou) translates to "demon king". Lucas Schiffer may be a wordplay of "Lucifer" the name of the fallen angel who rose against God and became once of the four crown princes of hell. Trivia * In the anime, he is mostly a background character and his ability to see Yo-kai is never mentioned * His Yo-kai form has never been revealed. * Due to his lineage, it is possible that he's a Yo-kai from the Enma/Mikado tribe. In other languages Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents‏‎ Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Mikado tribe